The present invention relates to garden torches and, more particularly, to a kit of garden torch holders that securely hold garden torch pole in the ground, wherein each kit of garden torch holders may be wall mountable for off season use or storage.
Garden torches, sometimes called tiki torches, are used for nighttime illumination of gardens. Such torches are typically elevated several feet above the ground level by a shaft. These shafts, however, are sometimes difficult to push into hard soil so that the garden torch stands straight. Likewise, when the ground gets wet it may adversely affect the ability of the torch to stand upright. Relatedly, traditional garden torch shafts can be difficult to pullout from soil either for storage purposes or to relocate the garden torch. Their elongated nature also makes garden torches difficult to store in the off season.
Currently, there are stands for garden torches, but these have several disadvantages including, but not limited to, requiring metal screws to tighten to the shaft, only providing one side of the stand adapted to secure to the ground causing bending and stability issues upon planting and keeping the garden torch upright during heavy winds, respectively. Furthermore, because of these structural limitations, the use of metal screws and one-sided staking, most if not all of this current device needs to be made of metal, which are susceptible to rust.
As can be seen, there is a need for a garden torch holder that repeatedly enables a stable connection and disconnection between the shaft and the ground, be it softer sandy soils, wet soil, or any type of soil. The garden torch holder of the present invention is adapted to hold the garden torch completely around the base of the shaft, not just one side. Thereby, the garden torch holder facilitates the planting into and the pulling out of the ground, and does not require a screw to be turned at ground level to secure the torch to the holder/stand.